Strawberry Panic!: Strange Love
by angelronin
Summary: The unusual and strange pairings of Strawberry Panic! Part of LJ 1sentence community. Crack Pairing, Future Fic


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Strawberry Panic I just using their for entrainment purposes only.

01-Comfort

Amane was in the arms of Kaname in spite denying her own attractive toward Kaname.

02-Kiss

She wanting to break from Kaname's lips, Amane still felt the electricity from the kiss between the two.

03-Soft

"Momomi I'm growing somewhat mushy toward Amane-sama this even I'm not my usual self," Kaname acting her usual overdramatic self.

04-Pain

Amane felt she's the cause her break-up with Hikari now feeling the hole of her heart growing each passing moment.

05-Potatoes

"Yes Amane-sama I can cook potato salad you think I can't make anything," Kaname felt some indignity for Amane questioning her cooking skills.

06-Rain

Downpour of emotions flooding within of Amane when she stared longingly at the pictures of her and Hikari took together over the years after winning the Etoile Competition.

07-Chocolate

This reminding her of the time when her fan club rushing in and giving her bundles of chocolate on Valentine's Day as the Prince of Spica after Kaname handing her one.

08-Happiness

"You're happy with me, my prince?" Kaname asked Amane.

09-Telephone

Kaname had Amame's number in her contact in her cell phone since both of them are models.

10-Ears

"Amane-sama please meeting me at my room later this evening," Kaname whispered in Amane's ear after the photo session.

11-Name

"You still are my prince, Amane-sama." Kaname spoke fondly of her prince's name.

12-Sensual

Amane closed her eyes having to feel the sensation of Kaname's fingers on her skin.

13-Death

She desperately wanted to kill these feelings off bubbling up to the surface, needing stopping the outpour of emotions surging through within her; Amane is realizing in fact she's love with somebody else beside her precious angel.

14-Sex

Sex with Kaname was surprisingly gentle considering that she's in relationship with Momomi.

15-Touch

Now knowing Kaname's sensitive spots Amane using her newfound mastery to please her new lover with simple and subtle touches.

16-Weakness

Amane was weak to the knee knowing that she have betray Hikari she's worry that her lover won't forgiving her.

17-Tears

"Why Amane you had cheating on me with her in all the people of the world," Hikari is crying and Amane can't help it but feel worthless.

18-Speed

Everything went fast for Amane and suddenly she wanted go back in time to fix her mistake.

19-Wind

The rumors were swirling that Hikari had broke up with Amane due the latter's infidelity.

20-Freedom

"It kind ironic I'm free but yet still bound everything to Hikari," Amane was laughing at her own bitterness.

21-Life

Her life is starting to get complicated with each day Amane have to answer questions about her and Hikari.

22-Jealousy

"Amane-sama I was jealous of her being with you in fact I'm want to punish her," Kaname is admitting her past actions.

23-Hands

Amane was holding onto Kaname's hand needing someone to quell the growing chaos.

24-Taste

Amane taste the passion from Kaname's lips savor every moment.

25-Devotion

"I'm always being there for you, Amane." Kaname was showing her loyalty.

26-Forever

Eternity without her angel it unbearable for Amane and Kaname can't stand it any longer.

27-Blood

Amane felt some blood in her mouth after Yaya punched her and everybody have physically restrained her.

28-Sickness

Amane feeling even worse as Hikari continue being popular with her music.

29-Melody

Amane was listening one of Hikari's songs on her new CD is about one's love ends with one partner cheating on the other and the dagger in her heart twisted even deeper.

30-Star

Hikari was starting appearing on talk shows throughout Japan, Amane slowly realize that Hikari is beyond her reach and she can't forgive the unforgivable.

31-Home

Amane was at her low point when Kagome of all the people dragging her physically from her own house.

32-Confusion

"So Amane-chan your heart is torn between Hikari-chan and Kaname-chan I am right?" Chikaru sagely asked.

33-Fear

Kaname was afraid that Amane would go back to Hikari and forgetting about her.

34-Lighting/Thunder

Their eyes met a brief flash of memories they used to share with each other.

35-Bonds

Everything was over between them Amane still remembered the times that she share with Hikari.

36-Market

"I guess it official that you're with _her. _I wish for your happiness of the world, Amane," Hikari dare not to speak of Kaname's name.

37-Technology

With some resignation Amane watched Hikari accepting her award for newcomer on the flat-screen TV that Kaname had brought.

38-Gift

Amane opened her Christmas present from Kaname and receive a golden necklace with her birthstone.

39-Smile

Amane watching Kaname grinning happily is disturbing…and unsettling for her.

40-Innocence

Trading for one innocent angel for a succubus sometime not worth it but now she has pay for the consequence of her action.

41-Completion

Amane have to close one chapter of her life to start another to order moving on.

42-Clouds

After hazy days of depression and regret Amane is constantly thinking taking the next step of her relationship with Kaname.

43-Sky

She could fly higher than a bird, Kaname finally marrying her prince.

44-Heaven

It was bliss for Amane and Kaname on their honeymoon enjoying themselves and more yet to come later on.

45-Hell

Amane suffered almost of year for cheating on Hikari and ultimately losing her trust now she pull herself from depths of hell.

46-Sun

Everything shines brightly for Amane and her wife Kaname with their careers taking out and now appearing magazine covers around the world.

47-Moon

Hakari's career eclipsing hers Amane don't mind anymore and wishing her the best.

48-Wave

To everybody surprise that Amane validity her marriage to Kaname and Chikaru the only person knew about it.

49-Hair

"Uh Kaname when you starting growing your hair?" Amane saw Kaname's hair grew enough she fashion it into a ponytail.

50-Supernova

"Shessh the both of you can't take news of your exes getting marry this month," Shizuma just shook her head at their prone bodies after told them of Hikari and Momomi's engagement.

Author's Note: This is my first time doing a Strawberry Panic! story. Well I chose doing Amane/Kaname for Live Journal 50 sentences community since I want to try writing two boyish characters as a pairing. I am sorry for breaking up Amane and Hikari in the story believing or not I don't like to break up canon couples. I hope you'll enjoy my story.


End file.
